Dois macacos armam um encontro
by MilaStardust
Summary: Annabeth pensou que poderia ter um dia normal na escola. Mas ja deveria saber que semideuses não tem esse privilégio. Fic one-shot (conto) percabeth.


Annabeth nunca pensou que fosse ficar animada com o fim de uma aula. Sendo uma filha de Atena, presumia-se que ela não gostasse nem um pouco de ficar sem estudar. Mas sendo uma meio-sangue, não conseguia prestar muita atenção na escola dos mortais. Além disso, o fim do semestre significava uma rápida viagem até São Francisco para ver sua família e depois, finalmente voltar ao acampamento meio-sangue.

Ela ainda estava se acostumando ao tempo que passava longe de lá. O acampamento costumava ser a sua casa desde, bem, sempre. Claro, tiveram os momentos em São Francisco e aquela missão para encontrar Percy e derrotar Gaia ( aliás, ela evitava se lembrar de algumas coisas que aconteceram. Ainda tinham pesadelos com rios de fogo e líderes de torcida malucas com pernas guinchantes.) mas mesmo assim, já sentia falta de seu chalé.

Se lembrar de Percy a fez soltar um suspiro involuntário. Ele havia faltado naquele dia e ela não sabia o motivo, já que não podia nem lhe mandar uma mensagem dizendo "ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ SE METEU, CABEÇA DE ALGA?"

Ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

"Pare com isso!" pensou. "Percy já enfrentou muitas coisas antes. Ele está bem."

Sua tentativa de se convencer era inútil.

\- Annabeth ! – A Sra Fields chamou – Ouviu a minha pergunta?

Sra Fields era a professora de biologia. Annabeth tinha receio em relação a professores, devido as experiências ruins do namorado. Mas até aquele momento, a Sra. Fields parecia ser uma mortal comum e a única coisa perigosa que ela fazia, era cuspir bastante enquanto falava. Uma aula bem biológica, com direito a observação de primeira de papilas gustativas. Eca.

\- Desculpe. – Annabeth se empertigou na carteira. – O que disse?

A Sra. Fields abriu a boca para falar e todos os alunos se encolheram.

\- Eu perguntei se você sabe qual é o mamífero marinho que possui o corpo hidrodinâmico.

Annabeth começou a pensar em uma resposta quando algo chamou sua atenção pelo canto do olho. Ela se virou na direção da janela e franziu as sobrancelhas. Um macaco de chapéu estava acenando alegremente para ela do lado de fora. Isso podia parecer esquisito, mas ela já havia recebido a quota de esquisitice há muito tempo.

\- Um macaco! – Ela disse em voz alta.

\- Não, Annabeth! – Disse a Sra. Fields, empurrando os óculos, impaciente. – A resposta certa seria lontra. Tem feito seus deveres de casa?

\- Não! – Annabeth respondeu – Quero dizer que tem um macaco bem ali!

Ela se levantou e apontou.

Os alunos imediatamente se viraram para ver. O macaco se aproximou da janela e começou a bater no vidro e depois encostou os lábios, fazendo uma careta não muito agradável.

\- Venha meio sangue! – Gritou. – Queremos nos divertir!

Ok, monstros.

Só podiam ser. Ou isso, ou ela tinha enlouquecido de vez. Annabeth correu para fora da sala, enquanto a professora tentava acalmar os alunos que estavam tirando fotos e gravando vídeos para postar no youtube. Graças aos deuses a névoa deveria estar agindo e provavelmente eles estavam vendo um macaco engraçado fazendo gracinhas.

Quando alcançou os portões, ele já estava lá, acompanhado de outro macaco de camiseta listrada que provavelmente estava o ajudando a se equilibrar no parapeito.

\- Quem são vocês? – Ela gritou – São monstros?

\- Monstros? – Disse o macaco, claramente ofendido. – Não somos monstros, sua tolinha!

\- Somos lindos demais pra isso! – Respondeu o outro.

Annabeth tentou sacar sua espada de osso de drakon, mas praguejou em grego antigo quando se lembrou de que não estava com ela. Seria bom se também tivesse uma arma que virasse um material escolar para variar.

\- Eu sou Passalos, muito prazer!– O macaco de chapéu fez uma reverência.

\- E Acmon, a seu dever! – Respondeu o de camiseta listrada e calças verde limão. – Mentira, hahaha ! Estamos aqui para te roubar!

Antes que ela pudesse se mexer, Passalos avançou em seu pescoço e puxou seu colar de coral.

\- Ei, isso é meu! – Gritou, furiosa.

Os dois macacos correram no meio da avenida movimentada. Annabeth teve trabalho para desviar dos carros – Céus, que transito caótico era aquele de Manhattan?- Enquanto eles desapareciam no meio da multidão que estava saindo do trabalho. De repente, se lembrou de onde os conhecia. Leo havia perseguido aqueles dois pestinhas depois de terem saqueado o Argo II. Passalos e Acmon estavam saindo da rua e correndo em direção a praia. Quando Annabeth chegou ao píer 17, já havia escurecido e ela os perdeu de vista.

\- Não... - Ela sentiu vontade de chorar. O coral havia sido um presente de Percy e ela nunca o tirava. Como podia ser tão azarada? Pelo visto as parcas nunca se cansariam de importuná-la. Então ouviu alguém dizer:

\- Eu acho que você perdeu isso.

Annabeth quase pulou de susto. Percy estava parado atrás dela, com o colar de coral na palma da mão e aquele sorriso torto que sempre fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de socá-lo e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Pelos deuses, Percy! – Ela disse zangada, enquanto ele ria. – Não faça mais isso! Onde você estava?

\- Trabalhando. – Percy respondeu.

\- Trabalhando em que, arrumar problemas? Porque devido ao seu imã para encrencas, não duvido nada que se metesse em uma sem mim por perto! – Respondeu.

\- Isso é verdade. - Percy disse, deslizando sua mão na dela. – Mas não dessa vez. Venha comigo.

Os dois caminharam pelo píer até alcançarem um pequeno barco atracado. O casco azul claro era decorado com desenhos de conchas e cavalos marinhos.

\- Eu encontrei esse barco a deriva. Ele não estava em condições de navegar, então pedi uma ajudinha ao meu pai e nós passamos o dia reformando. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Ele teve de ir embora muito rápido e...

\- Seu pai esteve aqui? – Annabeth perguntou, incrédula. Os deuses nunca tinham tempo de ver seus filhos. A ideia de que o pai de Percy tivesse passado o dia com ele, parecia impossível. Mas depois de tudo que fez pelo Olimpo, Percy merecia ter um pouco da atenção.

\- Bem, sim. – Ele a ajudou a subir até a proa e Annabeth arfou. Um lençol branco estava estendido no chão, com almofadas coloridas. Lanternas caseiras lançavam pequenos pontos de luz sobre o barco. Ela se sentou e Percy lhe passou um prato cheio de biscoitos azuis. – Está servida senhorita?

\- Obrigada, Senhor Cabeça de Alga! Me diga, fez isso tudo sozinho?

\- Está duvidando de minhas capacidades de ser romântico?

Annabeth levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ok! – Percy levantou as mãos. – Piper me deu alguns conselhos, mas só alguns. Cara, às vezes você me assusta com essa capacidade de ler a minha mente!

\- Cala a boca, Percy!

Ele sorriu, enquanto deitava em uma das almofadas colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Sabe porque eu quis fazer isso? – Ele disse, com o olhar perdido. – Queria que te lembrasse os estábulos.

Annabeth corou ao se lembrar de como havia passado a noite adormecida nos braços do namorado. Foi uma situação bem embaraçosa ter sido pega no dia seguinte e ser posta de castigo. Mas era uma lembrança boa e ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

\- Pobre Frank! Ficou mais envergonhado do que nós dois juntos!

\- Eu não fiquei envergonhado. – Percy respondeu, sorrindo. – Inclusive, faria de novo.

Annabeth socou seu braço.

\- Idiota. – Ela se deitou ao lado dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, deixando que ele passasse o braço ao redor da sua cintura. Annabeth inspirou o cheiro de maresia da camiseta de Percy. – O que estava pensando quando mandou aqueles macacos malucos irem até a escola?

\- Ei, eles são engraçados! E com a oferta certa, podem colaborar. Dei a eles algumas coisas brilhantes que trouxe do palácio de Poseidon. Se eu mandasse Blackjack estragaria a surpresa do encontro e do pedido que eu tinha pra te fazer. Você saberia que era eu.

\- Espere ai! Volte. – Annabeth se endireitou, apoiando-se no ombro. - Que pedido?

\- Annabeth... – Percy olhou para ela, fazendo suspense. - Você aceita ser meu par no baile de formatura?

\- Ah! – Annabeth riu – Não seja bobo!

Percy franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

\- Não entendi.

\- Não posso ir com alguém que vai ficar se perguntando quem deve tirar para dançar, Cabeça de Alga!

Percy cobriu o rosto com as mãos, se lembrando do baile de colegial que os dois haviam ido a alguns anos.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou mais fazer isso!

\- Claro que eu sei! – Ela respondeu indignada. - Está insultando a minha inteligência?

\- Nunca! – Percy se apressou em dizer.

Annabeth se abaixou e o beijou suavemente.

\- Não acredito que fez tudo isso para me pedir para ser seu par no baile! É claro eu aceito. E você é uma gracinha.

Ele tocou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Eu aprendi que não devemos desperdiçar os momentos de paz. – Disse, voltando os olhos para o céu. Todas aquelas constelações um dia, haviam sido pessoas e criaturas que existiram a milhares de anos. Algumas delas ainda caminhavam por ali, outras os haviam deixado para sempre. Ele sabia que muitos heróis estavam destinados a ter finais trágicos. Mas ele estava determinado a escrever seu próprio destino. E ter Annabeth nele.

\- O que você vai fazer for quando me pedir em casamento?– Ela disse, olhando para Percy com uma expressão marota e interrogativa no rosto.

\- Ainda não pensei nisso. – Ele respondeu com o rosto vermelho. Tinha a leve impressão de que Annabeth nunca mais seria pega desprevenida de novo. Talvez tivesse de pedir ajuda a Afrodite. Deuses, Percy esperava não ter que chegar a esse ponto. A mãe de Piper tinha uma tendência a complicar tudo.

A barca de Staten Island passava ao longe e o barulho da água fez Percy ter vontade de fechar os olhos. Annabeth suspirou e adormeceu. Percy pensou que talvez fosse perigoso dormir ali ao relento, mas aquela noite eles tinham a benção de Poseidon. Ele queria que Annabeth acordasse no dia seguinte, quando fosse claro o bastante para que pudesse ver o nome que ele havia dado ao barco. O mar em volta ninava os dois ao balançar das ondas. Então ele também deixou se levar pelo sono a bordo do _Sabidinha_.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do conto! Xoxo, Cami #PercabethForLife**


End file.
